


Madame Willows Cirque of Wonders

by Madame Willow (InvisibleLesbian18)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleLesbian18/pseuds/Madame%20Willow





	1. Chapter 1

Three minutes to showtime and Aarons daughter Crystal still was not in the main tent. This girl was on my last nerve. I may have promised her father that I would take care of her but the least she could do is show up on time. Her father was an amazing sword swallower and one of my best friends since we were kids. Crystal seems to have inherited her fathers talent if she ever bothered to apply herself, show up for rehearsal, and show up on time for calls.

I hadn't seen Aaron in nearly a month, honestly I don't know why I agreed to give the girl a chance. Its not as if her father is dead. No quite the contrary he couldn't control her and she was running amuck at his circus. So what does he do? He calls his no bullshit friend Willow. 

 

Two Weeks Earlier Eleven PM:

"Willow, I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't desperate. But this has gone on to far she isn't concentrating when she does practice and I just don't want her to die because of her own lack of self preservation and concentration. If anyone can help keep her in line you can. Do whatever it takes please Willow." I stood stalk still for a good long moment before replying to him.

"Aaron, you know my .... methods are well...unorthodox for lack of a better word. Are you sure? I may not let her go once I have her; you know this Aaron." I tried to make my friend see sense. I understood where he was coming from but honestly things can't be that bad. I had just seen them not even a month ago and things seemed decent enough. Well as decent as life with a rebellious newly eighteen year old could be.

"Willow; I have thought long and hard and I would rather she be with you safe and taken care of rather than accidentally killing herself or getting herself into trouble with someone she doesn't really know. Please, save my daughter from herself." He pleaded in only a way a hurt desperate father could. It was then and there that I decided I would do it. I Madame Willow Andrews would take Crystal DiAngelo would be mine...

 

Present Time: 

Twenty minutes past call time and Crystal was late and at this point she was probably not going to show up. This is the last straw, I have tried to be lenient but I see what her father was trying to say. This little girl was about to find herself in very new nonesense relationship.   
"Well Crystal DiAngelo welcome to BDSM." I smirked and walked back in to the ring to finish tonights show.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have no idea what that man was thinking Shea! I mean sending me off to another circus to 'learn' is one thing but sending me to his BEST FRIEND?! Me. His ONLY Daughter. His only CHILD for Christ sake!" My friend Shea keeps giving me these are you serious looks. So obvs. she is on my side. Hopefully I can convince her to run away from her family and start a circus with me.

"Whats so bad about being forced to live with Madame Willow? She is a nice woman and actually pretty hot honestly. And she has that whole Dominatrix vibe going that I thought you would be into. And as for your father he just wants what is best for you. As you put it you are his only child and he did lose your mom not to long ago. He trusts her so you should to. Also has she done anything to make you think she isn't a good person? I mean you have not once shown up for rehearsals, shows, and you disappear randomly at all hours. Are you wanting her to break? She has a limit Crystal and I think you are about to hit it; if you haven't already done so." I give Shea a look and I stand up and leave. 

"Fuck you Shea!" I yell as I march away back towards where Willows circus was currently camping. I get into camp and walk towards my tent.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well well well look who decided to come home. And yes I do mean home. Now I tried to be lenient and understanding but honestly I am through with this childish bullshit. From now on in private I am Mistress Willow or just Mistress in public I am Madame Willow or simply Madame. You will be Crystal in public and I have yet to decide what a disobediant slutty circus whore should be called. In the meantime I think its hightime you get your first of what I am sure is many....many punishments." I look at the young girl who is currently slightly cowering and I smile. Yes, this was going to be a lot of fun. 

"Take off your clothes and come her." I state simply  


"Hell No! You fucking crazy bitch!" She yells while stomping her foot and trying to get away.  


"My father will be enraged when he hears about this! You can't do this!" Crystal states loudly with her hands on her hips.  


"I can and I will little one. And as for your father he doesn't care what I do as long as you are alive and taken care of. In fact he encouraged me to take you on as my sub. I had thought this might go this way but I did hope I would be wrong... though very rarely am I. Wrong that is." I stated while slowly walking towards the girl and cornering her.  


"Now little slut we can do this the easy way or you can make your punishment worse and choose the hard way. If I were in your shoes I would choose the easy way but personally I love both options so decide little one." I smirk at her as she trembles and nods and slowly starts to undress.  


"Aww now there is my good girl. That wasn't so hard was it?" I tell her knowing full well how humiliating this whole situation was.  


"Alright come over here and lay across my lap. I think five straps with the cane and five hits with my hand will be sufficient this round. Seeing as it is your first punishment." I nod as she slowly lays across me with years already in her eyes. I quietly soothe her before laying a firm hand on her bottom. I bring my hand down hard and fast five times so she doesn't have time to dwell on the sting.  


"Alright love, you took my hand so well. I think I can half your punishment with the cane to three as opposed to five. Would you like that little one?" I say quietly as I rub her sore bottom. She just lays there and nods sniffling every so often.  


"Okay love here is goes." I grab the cane from the table next to me and I bring it down lightly on her butt. She jumps and I quickly soothe her before laying another hit down and repeating the process once more. I quickly turn her around to face me after the final hit was delivered and I lightly kiss her and wipe the tears away.  


"Now love, I don't want to have to punish you again but I need you to understand I just want you safe and I care about you. So does your father; thats why he sent you to me. He knew I would care for you and put you before myself. Now you do have the option to leave but I would like it if you stayed. But of course, the option is always yours and you will be given a safe word and the ability to leave at anytime you decide you need things to stop or slow down or you just want to leave. I will never keep you here against your will Cristal. The girl nods and slowly rises from my lap.  


"I.... I want to stay... please Madame Willow. I'm sorry for how I acted, I understand somewhat what you and my dad were talking about. I did get a bit out of control. I can't promise I won't rebel anymore or that I will submit to everything but I would like to try please." Cristal says quietly while looking at the floor.  


"Well then dear Cristal. Its Mistress Willow to you know when we are in private. I fully understand that this will not be easy for you and I accept that. Thank you for being honest with me and yourself. Now would you like something to take your mind off of your sore ass?" I smirk as I hear her gasp.  


"Y-yes please Mistress." She says quietly still gazing at the floor.  


"Well alright then lie down on the bed. We won't do anything to extreme tonight. Tonight I will show you the joys of cunnilingus. Do you know what that means my beautiful little circus whore?" I smile down at Cristal as I slowly grab her and push her to lie down on the bed. She shakes her head no with wides eyes and I smile wider. She was in for a treat. I start by kissing her slowly relaxing and easing her body into everything. I listen to her moans as I slowly make my way down her body to her breasts where I suck in a nipple and lightly bite down listening for her gasp. I then sooth the hurt before switching and delivering the same treatment to her other nipple. After I successfully have her whining and writhing beneath me I slowly make my way down her belly button and dipping my tongue lightly into it. before making my way down and lightly blowing on her wet pussy. She whimpers and writhes even more moaning please more Mistress over and over. I move my head to her legs and focus on the back of her knees ignoring her cries for more and please. It's not till she tries to move my head back do I stop and look at her.  


"Now now none of that little one. You will take what I give you when and if I want to give it to you." I say into her ear revelling in the shivers going through her body. I finally decide to have mercy and I lean in and start sucking on her clit before biting lightly and holding her legs open with my arms. 'yup she will do well with bondage' I think to myself. It's not long before she is coming and I slowly ease off of her dripping core.  


"That will be the last orgasm you have without permission for a very long time while under my care little one. Nonetheless, rest you need some sleep and I have paperwork to attend to. I shall come and collect you in the morning." I say lightly before leaning and kissing her lightly. I slowly tuck her in before blowing out the candle and walking towards my own tent.


End file.
